Neverlove
by SomeOneLikeGajeel
Summary: Emma Rivers spends a normal day with her best friend until they get abducted by pirates and are taken to Neverland! She meets the boy that never grows up and together they travel across the island to save her friend,but what happens when he starts to fall for her. Will Emma choose to go home where time marches on or give into the mystery of Peter pan in this love triangle?


Neverlove

I was running and shouting at the men I loved were fighting each other. "Peter, James stop i-." All the sudden I could feel hands grab me and pull me back. "Emma! Let her go!" Copper hair flashing in the light and green eyes blazing with fury, fighting his way to get to me.

"Ah, ah why would I do that you could surrender yourself and the girl here lives or…" the cold voice was saying and I could feel the biting cold of the metal against my neck. Involuntarily I gasp causing him to look at me. The pain in his eyes as the blade presses closer against my neck, I close my eyes and… I wake up gasping for air. _It was just another dream. What has that been the eighth one in two months?_

I check my alarm 5:30 AM. The dreams that are so real and vivid why am I having those dreams and who's that boy? _Pirates swords, the boy Peter could it be…._ I shake my head, no not possible. I roll over on my bed after brooding decide to get up and shower. Putting on my forest green jeans, billowing white long sleeve and hiking boots, I have a battle with my unruly curly bronze hair. Staring into the mirror with my brown eyes putting on my sliver rose earrings and trustworthy compass, I sling my navy backpack and head down stairs.

Being an earlyish morning bird, I make breakfast, lunch and snacks for my hike later this afternoon. Coming down the stairs at 7 AM is my father who mumbles "Mornin, sweetheart, sleep well?" "Morning dad and yeah, I slept pretty well. There's coffee over there for you already made." I slightly lied, being just the two of us, I don't want him to worry too much about me.

"So you and your boyfriend going on that hike later today after school?" he grinned a bit after taking a sip of his coffee. I blushed "Dad!, James and I are just friends, he's like a brother to me." Honestly I have always thought of him that way, with him being protective of me and listening when I need him to. There was a knock at the door and speak of the devil himself. Cerulean blue eyes, dark brown hair haphazardly sticking everywhere with his outfit being dark blue jeans, a black long sleeve and his signature black fleece jacket leaning against the door. "James!" I gave him a hug. "Morning Emma, Mr. Rivers, ready to go?" I nodded and kissed dad, grabbing my dark blue jacket and we were off to school.

As we were walking I grabbed his hand "James, I had another one." I said quietly. He turned and listened while I said what happened. When I was done his fists were tightening especially about the boy again. Suddenly he grabbed me tight and spoke "It's all a dream ok Emma, they are nothing but dreams. If you are ever in trouble know that I'll come and save you right?" The fierceness in his voice when he spoke had me feel that the dreams were real. I nodded into his chest. _He smells like the ocean, it's nice_.

I smiled, "Ready for school? It's a short day and we're still on for our hike right?" "Of course." He smiled and we continued walking. The day flew by in a blur and we were back at my house dropping off school belongings and grabbing our hiking gear. "Emma we're only hiking for a few hours not days, what's with all the food and water? Blankets, flares, an aid kit, and flashlights!? Are we sleeping under the stars or something?" "No, but you know how I like to prepare, what if something happens to us?" "Nothing's going to happen, I'm here with you."

We left my house and started to go on the trail behind my house. Every now and then I'd glance back at James and see his brows furrowed and him opening his mouth wanting to say something. I stopped at one point and turned. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?" "Oh, um, I-I'll tell you when we get to our spot." "Oh, is the cool James Jones stuttering?" I lightly teased him. He blushed at that and I smiled. "Ok then."

We both got to our special spot, with the trees at our backs we approached our grassy spot on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting as I grabbed one of the blankets, "And you said we'd be back by dinner." He smiled wryly and we sat down next to each other and watched the sky being stained with shades of oranges, pinks, and purples. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" "Oh I uh- well there's this…" "It's a girl oh boy, you gotta tell me what she's like." I was excited that he finally found a girl to like. He blushed "I've liked her for a long time, she's smart, funny, so down to earth, and when she smiles at me I feel like the happiest guy on earth." I smiled at him and a light tint of pink colored his cheeks as he continued. "She's a bit stubborn, bossy at times, but she has a good heart and gives it her all at whatever she does…" My eyes widened as I slowly realized who he was talking about. He was leaning closer and my heartbeat was picking up. "She's beautiful and for the longest time we have been best friends for the last ten years, and I've always wanted to…" leaning closer he cupped my cheek and I could feel my eyelids fluttering. I was about to kiss my best friend when…

"Well my boy this is where you've been hiding all this time. Oh who's this? A pretty thing she is." A cold voice said and we froze. "Emma it'll be all right ok? Trust me." As he was turning I was suddenly grabbed from behind with a hand over my mouth and I yelped. James spun around "Emma! Let her go you bastard she has nothing to do with this!" Shouting at the original voice. The man's grip on me grew tighter and I could see black spots dancing in my vision I saw James grabbed and the last things I heard "Time to come back son and she's coming too as part of your punishment." From the chilling voice and James "Emma! I promise that I will save you." Then blackness.

When I woke I was surrounded by trees, and noticed that my hands were bound by rope over my head in the branch above me. I also noticed I was gagged as I was trying to yell for help. Standing where I was, I did not recognize the layout around me. _Where am I?_ Noises were coming from a spot in front of me and I froze, being defenseless and not wanting to attract any predators I stayed still when I heard. "Wow a girl, haven't seen one of you for a long time I think." Out of the brush stepped a teenaged boy. Instantly I recognized him _he's_ _the one from my dreams!_

Coppery hair that in the sun had a mixture of red and brown, forest green eyes, green and brown tatters of clothes sewn together into a shirt and pants, completed with a dagger, I should know him but my mind is screaming _No Way!_ "What you gonna say anything?" He smirked at me _and there it goes._ I muffled angrily. His eyes widened "Oh, sorry didn't see you gag heh-heh." He cut my bonds down and I removed my gag "Thank you, I'm Emma Rivers." Knowing in my gut who he is but to confirm he introduced himself "Peter Pan." A different smile this time graced his face.

"I'm guessing that I am in Neverland?" Peter's eyes widened "Yeah, and how'd you get here anyway girl? You're a bit too old to be able to come." "I was brought here and…" my last thoughts _James_ "Oh my gosh! James, do you know if there is anyone near the area?" "No here is the crocodile breeding grounds." "What!" _Then that means that James is with…_ "Well thank you for your help, but I need to find my friend."

"Whoa hold up princess, do you even know where he's at?" "Yes, the pirates. They are the only ones that would be able to cross into our world and rudely kidnap the two of us." "Ok princess do you know the layout of this land, or how about where Hook's crew is docked at?" "Well no…" "Exactly and you're sticking with me, I'll help you find your friend I guess and get you two home." "My name is Emma not princess got that and um, thank you." "Your welcome, but princess it is girl, come on, let's get out of here before those crocs get here." He turned and started walking in the direction of the forest and soon I followed pursuit. _James I hope you're okay and I see you soon._

James

I wake up shaking my head groggily seeing stars for a moment. Blinking trying to remember where I am. Emma's face being knocked out and eyes widening I try and get up. As I struggled I saw that my hands were bound in the chair I was sitting in. I could hear rocking and waves crashing, I then knew where I was. Next the door opened and walked in the man that I hated a lot: black boots with a long red waistcoat, black hair and cerulean blue eyes. He smiled "Well look who's up now. Sleep well?"

"Where is she? Where's Emma?!"

"Who? Oh, you mean the girl that was with you? She's on the island getting cozy with the native species." A cold and malicious smile was there on his face as I started to shout "You did not need to bring her here, you could have just taken me back."

"And have an incentive for you to return back? I don't think so my son, plus she's you punishment for leaving." He started to walk back to the door but before he left "Oh and we put her near the breeding grounds, something or some _one_ should have found her by now." He grinned and left. I struggled if only I weren't bound I could leave and go to her, save her.

 _I promised that I would protect you Em, and I failed. But I will fight and swear to protect you._ My hands fisted as a boy came to mind. _He's not the one for you, I'm the one that's been with you, and I love you Emma._ I directed my thoughts to that detestable man, Hook leader of the pirates, and sadly the father of me.

Peter

As we're leaving the croc grounds I glance back at the girl _Emma_ I corrected myself. She looks a bit like a princess _She's really pretty with soft curls and she was fiery arguing with me about calling her a princess… wait, what?_ _Stop it_ and I shake my head.

"Um, Peter?" "Yeah princess?" she looked annoyed at the nickname and I smirked "Could we stop for the night it's starting to get dark?" I looked around me and saw the sun was setting, I must have been in deep thought then. "Yeah we're almost to Pixie Hollow anyway." We stepped into a clearing about a mile away from the pixies area. I gathered things for a small campfire while Emma pulled out a blanket and some food it seems from the bag she carried. I saw her smile "And James said I over pack and think too much." _her smile is really pretty I wonder if…_

Later while she was sleeping I watched her. Would I really help her find her friend? Why was I even doing this?

 _It has been awhile since a girl has been here, Wendy's line hasn't come for a while and I think I could use a little adventure. But is that the only reason why? That boy James…_ my heart had a pang _what? Why did it do that I've only known her for the afternoon and yet the thought of her leaving brings pain. I could show her the island then maybe she could stay and forget…_

I shook myself again looking at her and sigh "James." _No, I'll find her friend and help them home I'll be her guide and protector._ I sighed, walking over to her and settling somewhat near her. Closing my eyes I wondered _does she like him._

Emma

Sleepily I opened my eyes to blue sky and hearing bird calls. I smiled thinking that James and I spent the night at the cliff and mumbled a good morning to him. "Morning as well."

I heard a voice that was _not_ James' warm voice. In fact this one was huskier with sleep and I realized that yesterday's events were not a dream as I thought. "Peter get up." I was shaking him and he groaned to roll over and ask "Why?"

"Because if you're not up by the time I finish packing my stuff I'm leaving to find James." At that he started to get up and grumble

"Geeze princess you sure are bossy."

"My name is Emma, now where are we going?"

"I'm going to Pixie Hollow to see if Tink's up for some adventure and also some dust so we can check information sources."

"What you mean I can't see the fairies?"

"No they're a bit untrustworthy of outsiders."

And with that he flew off and even though I knew he could fly it was so beautiful to watch as he soared with grace. Grumbling to myself I sat and ate a breakfast consisting of two peanut butter bars, some dried cranberries and water. I checked my compass trying to figure out north to pass the time but the needle was spinning around crazily. Sighing I waited patiently for Peter to return.

A while later he returned with a cocky grin and a glittering light by his shoulder. Looking closer at the light was a tiny fairy that must be the infamous Tinkerbell.

"Hello I'm Emma." I could only hear the bell like sounds coming from her.

Turning to Peter "So where do we need to go for information?" "The mermaids and the Blackfoot tribe. This is fairy dust, the fairies gave me a small amount for you to use for our information, where to find your friend and to go home." He winced at the last part and I wondered why? He blew a bit on me and spoke again "Now you think of your happiest thoughts."

He was holding my hand still and I thought of the time I first met James he was huddled outside of our town's orphanage and he was shivering from the cold. I smiled and took off my jacket and handed it to him. He look up surprised and smiled at me. Next were of times playing in the woods, swimming, birthday parties, and the day before we went to Neverland.

I smiled at the memories and cried at the memory when he was comforting me when my mother died years ago. When I opened my eyes I held back a shocked gasp I was floating! Looking towards Peter I saw him smiling at me. Tinkerbell in her fairy talk was quivering and I remembered why we were flying. "Let's go to our first information." "The Mermaids' cove is the closest." Peter said and he guided me by my hand to the mermaids.

When we arrived I was amazed at all the mermaids there, with tails of every color and shade of the rainbow. Long hair covering their torsos while they were singing and playing their instruments. They did not know anything and let's say that I was given the same treatment Wendy had when she met them.

However the difference was that Peter caught me and yelled at the girls "How dare you mistreat a guest of Neverland! You shall not harm her for she has done nothing to you!" he roared furiously, he had me clutched tightly to his chest as we flew away from the cove.

"Um, Peter you can let me go now." I said quietly. He looked down and … was he blushing?!

"Um, oh- uh so-sorry about that." His face being a little redder and still held my hand for guidance. "It's okay thank you for standing up for me." I smiled gently. "Yo-your wel-welcome." And we were off to the Blackfoot tribe.

The sun was sinking low before we reached the Blackfoot compound. I never knew how big the island was. Without pixie dust it would have taken us days to reach the mermaids, and even longer to get here. A warrior at the gate asked what our business was.

"We've come to ask Princess Tigerlily for information." Peter spoke. "I will see if she wants to see you." The warrior replied and left to go into the gates.

"Peter how would Tigerlily know where Hook is? As well the mermaids, can't we fly and look for the ship?"

"Hook has left many times from the island, I don't know how but he has acquired and object that conceals his ship from me."

"Oh, so is it only you that can't see it?"

"Pretty much yeah." The gate opened again and the warrior that we spoke to came out as well as a teenage girl with dark hair and bronze skin wearing a sky blue dress covered in waves.

"Peter how nice to see you. Oh who is this girl with you?" she asked while having a polite but slightly smirking smile.

"This is my guest and I am helping her find her friend which is why I need to talk to you…"

"Ah, you need to know where Hook is. Hhmm very well but first let's catch up, you and your companion must be very tired. She can sleep and relax while you and I go talk." I watched them go off together with a puzzled frown and a sting came to my heart, wait sting? Jealousy? No way, and I had a sinking suspicion on what was to happen. Who knew a 13 year-old boy in a children's book was really a teenager that just never grew up out of his emotions.

Peter

As I was being dragged away by Lily I looked back towards Emma seeing her with a confused look on her face. I wanted to tell her to relax that the natives are really nice and she'll be fine. I didn't get the chance though to do that, and Tigerlily pulled me to her teepee. Her mouth was on mine and kissing me hard. She and I did what I wanted to do to Emma… wait what? It's only been two days yet I've wanted to kiss her and hold her tight. When Wendy came I was 13 but as Hook left I realized I wanted to be a bit older and decided 17 was a good age to stop at after a long time had passed since Wendy's line stopped coming. I never realized how emotional this age was.

When Lily and I were done she spoke "I know where he is but first who's the girl?"

"I found her near the grounds and cut her down. Hook I'm sure was up to one of his games. She was kidnaped by the pirates and her friend is with them now, I promised to help her get home."

"Oh you know that is not what I mean Peter. I see the way you look at her… with lust."

"I don't want her. Now where's Hook?" I replied furiously.

"Sigh you can't lie to your heart. How long have you been here? Are you going to deny you feelings forever?"

"Answer my question!" I roared.

"Answer mine first! Do you feel anything for that girl?"

" I can't have her okay! She cares about that boy with the pirates, she wants to go home. I told her that I'd show her the way and protect her. No matter how much I'd like to kiss her." I said sadly knowing full well even spending a short time with her, she was an amazing girl.

"Tomorrow Hook is moving his ship to the upper part of the island and docking there. You two came from that part of the island though?"

"Yeah, that's where the grounds are why they would go…" _Unless they went back to get Emma._

Lily nodded "I also heard from the tribe that Hook's son is back."

"What that's impossible he's been missing for ten years how did he find him?"

"The last trip that Hook came back from, he had two prisoners a boy and a girl. A few warriors saw the pirates take the girl to land while the boy shouted for her and struggled until he was knocked out and brought below decks."

"Are you saying that boy is the son and the girl he was with was taken inland?" she nodded and as I thought, _no, because that means that Emma's friend is…Hook's son._ "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Nodding seriously. _This means her friend a pirate's son she cares for a she must not know only that they kept him and her separated._

He sighed "I gave a promise I'll still help even though I know now. Can you tell me where she is?"

"You don't want to stay?" Tigerlily pouted and smiled coyly.

"No I need to see her."

"By the totem pole, goodnight Peter Pan. When she leaves feel free to come back and we can _talk_ more."

A pang went to my heart again with the thought of Emma leaving. I went to her teepee and found her asleep breathing and mumbling quietly. I sat down near her and just watched. "Peter, don't do it please." She whimpered quietly.

 _She's dreaming about me?_ I watch her lips again and deciding that this will be the only time I lightly brushed mine against hers. I felt the petal softness of her lips and the taste of honey. I pulled back even though I wanted more. She sighed and said four words I thought I'd never hear "Peter I love you." And smiled. I sat shocked. _She loved me in a matter of few days?_ I realized that I loved her too and I wanted her to stay more than ever. _Tell the truth about the boy, she'll be crushed and want to stay with you. You can keep her, she loves you and you love her. You can…_ No! She needs her friend and I already know why that boy left because I helped him escape.

James

After a day of rubbing my hands almost raw of these bonds and no one to visit except Hook to taunt me about Emma being on the island the door opens to reveal Smee.

"W-we-well good t-to see y-you again –m-mboy. H-how have y-you b-been faring th-these past y-years?" setting a tray on my lap

"Oh I grew up some, found a loving family, a best friend that I was going to confess to and I get kidnapped by your captain to be brought back to Neverland. I girl I'm in love with is on the island possibly being hurt or worried sick about me." Smee stumbled back and he let go of the tray dropping a knife near my right hand. With him being flustered about my words was apologizing and picking things up I quickly concealed the knife as he apologized once again and left.

I smiled to myself and started to saw my bonds. Once they snapped I went to work on my left hand. Finally free I tried the door and I was almost home free when the door opened revealing Hook.

"Well that took you a while I thought you would have found a way out of your bonds hours ago." I glared at him "Where is Emma and, I want off this boat."

"Hmm, well you can see boy I don't know where she is my scouts looked for her yesterday and she wasn't there. I think she was taken away. As for getting off the boat, certainly we're docking tomorrow and you can stretch your legs a bit." My heart took a dive not knowing where Emma is. I then thought _she must know we're in Neverland and I'm with pirates. She must have found Him and are looking for me. She is like that, never to leave her friends behind and planning._

"I'll stay on the ship and I'd like to go home." I growled.

"Home! You are home my son in fact this has been-"Hook said incredulously

"No! This is not my home, it's where Emma is and where time marches on. It's where you grow and love and change every day." I spoke angrily.

"How do you know that your girl is alive?"

"I know because the person that she is and I love knows she would find a way back to me."

"Hmm well then boy, if she loves you then you can return home with her."

"She does-"

"But if she loves another you're to stay here aboard the Jolly Roger."

"She loves me, so I will leave this hell of an island. I already know where she is so I rush past him and jump into the emergency boat. We are passing the compound and head towards that direction.

Emma

Dreams are heavenly I had feather soft lips it seemed against mine while I slept. My dreams consisted of James and Peter, thoughts and emotions swirling. Did I love one or the other? Could I love both?

Being with Peter he is very different but similar to James. Both are a bit rugged and charming but Peter is brash, cocky, and wild at times.

Whereas James is calm, mysterious, and sweet. I have a sinking feeling that in order to leave Neverland I have to choose between the two. I don't know exactly what Peter is to me and I to him, but I'm drawn towards him. James who before I thought of as a brother now the thought of him and all the years my heart is hammering as I sleep.

I awake to the sounds of shouting, groggy I am trying to figure out all the shouting and remember I'm in the Blackfoot village.

"What's all the commotion for?" I hear Peter ask. I run out of my teepee and go to the gates where the shouting is coming from. The warriors are carrying something, no make that some _one_ and I shout with joy "James!" running past the villagers past the warriors and fiercely hug James while crying. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? You escaped? Why did those men want us? Is it possible to go home?"

I go on till James can calm me down before replying "Yes, no, with a knife and a rowboat, I'll explain later and yes." He smiled as I puzzled out the order of my questions with his answers.

"So this is the boy we were meant to go find." I heard a sarcastic tone and turned to see Peter giving James a glare but his eyes had sorrow hurt and pain in them.

Why was that? James grip on me tightened "Yes, and I'd like to thank you for protecting her till I could escape and find her again. James looked at me with relief and love in his eyes.

I smiled "Peter is it possible for James and me to go back where we're from?" "Of course for it's possible for _you_ it is however more complicated for natives of Neverland." Peter was saying coldly. "But James and I are from our world right?" James looked down and held me close. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"My father is James P. Hook, my mother was a maid at one of the ports in the other world your world. When I was born, he took me away here to Neverland. I was brought up and grew into a 7 year olds body. I hated him and I wanted to leave and grow up in my mother's world. I met Pan one night hiding from his men."

Pain was showing in James' eyes. "He offered me a place among the Lost Boys, but I wanted to grow up I didn't want to be in Neverland anymore. Together we went to Pixie Hollow and told the fairies I wanted to fly to the other world, they granted my request and Peter made sure I wanted to leave. We then took the second star and came upon a town that was rumored where we my mother lived. It turned out she died when I was five in the time I was at Neverland. Peter made sure I wanted to stay there and I shook my head yes and he took me to an orphanage.

There I stayed until a family adopted me and I met a 7 year-old girl that was kind enough to give me a smile on a cold day and that's it." He gave me a sad and gentle smile while looking at me.

"Technically I'm from that world as well Peter I just need a little more than Emma to fly."

Looking at Peter. "How do we know that the pirates aren't here and followed you back pirate?" Peter snarled, I gasped shocked never seeing this side of Peter before.

"Because I've always wanted to tell Emma, but how could you go hey I used to have parents one's living in Neverland while my mother was here in your world so I guess I'm halfblooded. What do you think about me now huh? I never wanted to hurt you Em, I-I love you." I gasped and he ducked his head and I felt velvet lips crashing on mine, this- this was the kiss that was supposed to happen between me and James on the cliff. I slowly closed my eyes to kiss him back, but then he was pulled away and I was grabbed by Peter shouting.

"You bastard, she's mine and this is how you kiss a girl!" Then Peter's lip were pushed fiercely against mine and I could feel the heat and passion behind it. When he pulled back I was in a daze _what the heck just happen?_ James then came and punched Peter, soon they were fighting and hurling insults at each other on the outskirts of the village. I was starting to back away and shouting at the two "Both of you stop it!" "Peter don't hurt him!" as Peter pulled out his dagger, and James had a small sword "James stop i-" I screamed as I was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Emma! Let her go!" Copper hair flashing in the light and green eyes blazing with fury, fighting his way to get to me. James shocked and his blue eyes turning up a storm.

"Ah, ah now why would I do that you could surrender yourself and the girl here lives or…" the cold voice was saying and I could feel the biting cold of the metal against my neck. Involuntarily I gasp causing him to look at me. The pain in his eyes as the blade presses closer against my neck, I close my eyes and I could feel a small trickle of blood going down my neck.

 _My dream_

"Let her go Hook."

An equally cold voice said and I had to do a double take as it was James that was speaking.

"You remember the deal we made about her?"

"That one oh it was off the table when you jumped ship son."

Hook's voice slithered and felt disgusting as he gripped me tighter and the blade closer causing more blood to flow. "What do you want Hook?"

Peter asks solemnly. "You boy."

The pressure on my neck increases and can't help but to cry out.

"Stop it! I'll surrender if you let her and James go to their home, NOT Neverland."

"Hmm, all right then boy." Hook looked like he had won the greatest bounty and it was Peter Pan on a silver platter.


End file.
